Derek's mom misbehaves at Burger King
Characters Derek-Brian Derek's mom-Catherine, Veena, Wise Guy, Scary Voice Derek's dad-Alan, Scary Voice, Dallas Clerk-Dallas Scootatoo-Salli Callie-herself Bobby (Brainsurgefan1997)-Joey Jeff Sutphen-Steven Jet the Hawk-Young Guy Thomas the Tank Engine-Paul Emily the Emerald Engine-Kayla Casey Jones (from The Brave Engineer)-Simon Derek's grandfather-French Fry Plot Derek's mom freaks out at Burger King and gets beaten up by Jet as a result. Transcript Derek: Dad, can we go to Burger King? Derek's dad: Sure but your mother can't come. Derek's mom: Why not Alan? Is this some kind of joke? Derek's dad: Denise, this is not a joke! You can't come because the last time we came here you gave the kid who ordered the last Pepsi a wedgie and slapped his face! His mother nearly sued us! Derek's mom: But please Alan and Derek, I want to go! Derek: Fine! We can go but this is coming out of your allowance! (at Burger King) Clerk: What can I get you? Derek: I'll have 10 chicken nuggets, buffalo chicken fries and a vanilla shake. Derek's dad: I'll have what my son is having. Derek's mom: I'll have 20 chicken nuggets, large fries, and a Pepsi. Clerk: Sorry but there is no more Pepsi left but you can have a Dr. Pepper. Derek's mom: What? Why? Is this some kind of a joke again? Please tell me you're kidding. Derek: Mom, he is only trying to offer you a Dr. Pepper because there are no more Pepsi left! Derek's mom (Veena's voice): WHAT? THERE IS NO WAY THAT THEY'RE OUT OF (BLEEP) PEPSI! THIS IS ONE HELL OF A RESTAURANT! Derek's dad: Denise, keep your voice down! You're yelling in a restaurant! Derek's mom (Veena's voice): SAID THE RELATIVE OF MY SON WHO IS 600 POUNDS, CHUBBY AND DISGRACE OF A MAN! HA HA HA HA HA HA! Derek: Oh my God! How could you insult my grandfather? He's your father! The one who loved you and me, brought you into this world, and paid for us! I'm so offended by that! Derek's mom (Wise Guy's voice): THAT'S IT! I WILL DESTROY BURGER KING! (rock music plays) Derek's mom (Scary voice): Time to terrorise the Burger King! GO AWAY DUMB CLERK! Clerk: (crying in Patrick's voice)! Derek's mom: (Scary voice) Take the stupid costumers away from my face! Casey Jones: Oh my God! I'm getting kicked out of the resturant! Derek's mom (Scary voice): Stupid costumers! Clear off those chairs! Thomas: Wah wah wah wah wah wah wah wah wah wah wah wah! Emily: (Jazzi's sound clip) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Derek's mom (Scary voice): Time to burn the Burger King resturant in hell! Yeah, yeah! BURN IN HELL BURGER KING! COSTUMERS AND CLERK ALL SUCK! GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! Derek's dad (Scary Voice): OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH! DENISE, WHAT ON EARTH IS WRONG WITH YOU? HOW DARE YOU CAUSE A MENTAL BREAKDOWN AND DESTROY BURGER KING! (normal voice) When we go home, you will be so grounded and also, we will watch the news on the old TV all because you smashed the new flat screen TV only to dress your daughter Kumi! Derek: I agree with your father. (in car) Derek's dad: Denise, stop crying like a baby! I had it up to here! Derek's mom: But Alan and Derek, I'm sorry! You're grounded forever! Derek: Too bad! Derek's dad: Sorry won't do at all! I'm not accepting any sorries from you! (at home) Derek's dad: You will do nothing but stand there! Derek's mom: But... Derek's dad (Dallas' voice): STAND! (news begins) Scootatoo: Good afternoon. I'm Scootatoo Dash with the news. In case you're wondering about me, I got my old voice back because I was too embarassed to have Brian as my voice while reporting the news. Anyway, a mother named Denise Crystal freaked out and destroyed Burger King. With me is the clerk. Tell me what happened. Clerk: Well, Derek, Alan and Denise were going to Burger King until I told Denise that there was no more Pepsi sodas left. I tried to offer her a Dr. Pepper instead but she refused. I was scared, but I wasn't hurt. Scootatoo: Thanks for telling me that. With me is a mother who witnessed this incident. Callie, tell me what happened. Callie: Denise, whoever you are, it's all your own fault! You made my son Jock have PTSD! Now he's in a hospital and can't speak! As for you, I'm going to sue you with $900! Derek's dad: $900? That's more than the price of our house! Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! You are so grounded! Scootatoo: Thank you Callie. With me is Jeff Sutphen and his brother Bobby from Brainsurge. Tell me what happened. Bobby: Well, Jeff and I were going to get something to eat until this mother went out of control. Scootatoo: Jeff, what would you do if you saw anyone acting like that? Jeff Sutphen: Well, I would give them a belt beating. Scootatoo: More news after the break. Derek's dad: Belt beating, discipline, I'm having an idea! Derek: Yes! Derek's mom: No Alan! Derek's grandfather: I just heard that my daughter Denise was on the news. Derek's dad: Dad, I almost forgot to tell you. She insulted you as well. She called you chubby, 600 pounds and disgrace of a man! Derek's grandfather: (Wiseguy's voice) Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! It's time to get killed by Jet the Hawk! (Jet appears) Jet: Prepare to die! (The TV static occurs followed by a technical difficulties sign) Category:Grounded Stuff